Godzilla and Mothra
by Leonsrage
Summary: A NSFW story written by a teen nerd
A loud siren woke mothra from her sleep. She slowly got up, seeing an alarm for a first class kaiju. Godzilla was destroying Tokyo yet again, but this time, it was more violent. The smaller Kaiju was prepared to be deployed, stretching her arms, legs, and wings as she prepared to fly to meet him. She watched him crushing tokyo underfoot and paused. This was no normal rampage.

Godzilla was clearly in heat.

As she sailed over the islands, she could smell his musk grow stronger. The scent was intoxicating, maddening. She grew wet as she flew closer, her wings twitching and throwing her off as she finally arrived, seeing him in full. The scent of him was everywhere, and his gigantic erection had burst out, no less than twenty meters of massive cock hanging above the town as he tore buildings and skyscrapers down with no effort. He roared as Mothra landed in front of him. She wasn't nearly as tall as him, she stood only 60 meters while he towered, ahead by twenty.

He grabbed the moth, slamming her into a massive building, glass and metal smashing and cracking beneath the combined weight of the Kaiju. She gave a loud, pained cry as the building is crushed around her, and the first drop of nectar drips from her lower lips. Gozilla's nose twitches, and what could almost be a sneer grew across his face, or maybe a grimace. He pinned Mothra to the building, spreading her legs and poising his titanic cock to the moth's relatively small body. A loud, wet sound echoed through all of Japan as he forced himself in, Mothra struggling in the crevice she had been planted, steel beam had conformed to confine her as the beast shoved himself deeper, stretching the moth's body with the enormous member being slammed into her.

She struggled and fidgeted in heat as her body was penetrated, the thick shaft filling her and stretching her inner walls as her furry body was expanded. Her cries rang out through Tokyo, slowly devolving into long, lustful moans as Godzilla grabbed her breasts, squeezing and grabbing at them roughly, pushing himself into her roughly as his cock ground against her clit, soaking the building under them and flooding the streets with Mothra's heat. As she wriggled harder in the throes of lust, he thrust more raggedly, roaring as his cock pulsed and let loose a vicious orgasm, spraying up into the moth and filling her tight womb with Kiloliters of seed as her body convulsed, closing around the larger's cock, trying to keep it from exploding out of her slit and onto her legs. Godzilla pulled away, enough to free himself as his cock finished, spattering Mothra's soft body with massive strands of semen, covering her stomach and breasts, some getting shot high enough to splatter her face as each took a silent moment to catch their breath. Mothra shuddered and shook, a mixture of his seed and her wetness dripping out of her, coating her thick thighs.

Godzilla roared, shaking the earth as he grabbed mothra from the wall and pulled her out, only to force her to bent over on shorter building, legs spread for the larger kaiju as her wet, warm pussy was displayed, dripping and already abused. The monster's heat was unmistakable as she dripped thick, sweet drops of sex onto the city below, leaving small lakes of their mixed scent. Godzilla, fully erect again, grabbed a skyscraper and tore it in half, the crunching sound of metal accentuated by the cries of the moth as he shoved it deep into her soaking slit, the scratching of her body on the building that supported her were hellish as she squirmed in pleasure, cold steel causing her lower lips to tighten.

The monster adjusted himself, pushing the frozen building deeper into her as he aimed himself at her ass, panting and pushing in. Mothra clawed at the building, under her as she was taken in two holes, giving a noise somewhere between a howl of pain and a shriek of unknowable pleasure, her body tensing and then relaxing, her body letting both the building turned sexual aid and the massive cock slide into her body deeper. The building was covered in the stench of them both, every time it would be pulled out, it would splash both kaiju with massive globs of sexual fluids, crashing under them both in massive waves.

Mothra cringed as the building scraped against her clit, jabbing it with debris and covering it with small cuts and scratches, only building her pleasure as the cock in her ass filled her with warm, used cum from the first orgasm. She scraped the building with her fingers, not trying to get away, but trying to process the feeling of the double penetration, her breasts and nipples scratched and abused with every thrust as she began to cum again, squirting from her pussy and covering the city below in a flood as the topping kaiju roared and came into her ass, pulling back as he filled her, pulling out and covering her back and wings in thick globs of cum, dragging his claws along her ass as he pulled away.

As Godzilla turned, Mothra pushed herself to the ground, turning and weakly grabbing his tail as she shook, the building still shoved deep into her body as she looked up at him. He turned back and she took his member between her breasts, licking and drooling on the head in her heat, desiring for one final orgasm as she massaged him through thick breasts. Godzilla roared once more as he was taken into her mouth, moving up and down his length and bouncing on the building, scratching and pleasuring her raw lower lips as she began to swallow the head of his massive cock.

Mothra's throat stretched slightly to accommodate her partner's size as he thrust deep, gagging her with his length as she roughly rubbed her breasts along his shaft, her body burning and twitching as the building left a long scratch along her clit, making her choke as she attempted to gasp around the mass of cock stuffed down her throat. She pulled back, Godzilla's cock leaving and dripping with saliva and precum as she stroked faster, her body preparing for a third orgasm as the larger kaiju gave a loud roar, his orgasm exploding and covering her face and filling her mouth. As his semen dripped down her face, she gave a shout, her body bursting in orgasm, squirting onto the ground around the, flooding streets and buildings as cum drips from her face and covers her breasts, the last strings of orgasm come out of Godzilla's cock, oozing down the moth's body as she falls over, unconscious and covered in sticky fluid from both of them. Godzilla looked her over and roared, finally sated as he made his way back to the ocean, removing all traces of their encounter.


End file.
